


Untitled Souls Game

by altairattorney



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: “Damned goose,” Gwyn cursed, to stop in his tracks a moment later. “...Goose?”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Untitled Souls Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).

When he and his army finally entered the Kiln, barely lit in the twilight of the world, Gwyn drew a breath of relief.

For the radiant creatures he and his knights were, the journey had been long and perilous. Darkness had drenched them to their bones; its unfamiliar fingers, chilling and slow, had dug out the rough path of their descent.

He was a warrior, for sure. The greatest, many had said. Still, at that point, a whole age parted him from the rebellion – and even the brightest moments of glory seemed to have been washed out of his memory, at the same pace the sunlight was fading from the world.

Gwyn thought of silenced battlefields, of whole fields of dead dragons kneeling in his wake. He sighed.

If all he had accomplished still was worth anything, the time had come to sacrifice himself. He had no doubt on either.

He made his way to the heart of the Kiln, his warriors marching as one just behind him. There was barely any light left to draw the edges of the buildings, and its majestic pillars seemed to melt into the shadows. From what Gwyn could see of the First Flame, barely any fire was left, and the ground seemed to be woven in a carpet of embers.

In fairness, he had expected the matter to be dire. What he could not have thought to find, in that cold and desolate chamber, was the sharp honk that broke the silence.

Stopped just outside the entrance to the Kiln, Gwyn heard a rustle of feathers at the height of his feet. In disbelief, he lowered his gaze to find a strange bird, which stared right back at him with small, inquisitive black eyes.

“What is this thing doing here?” he asked, truthfully not expecting an answer. “To think that living beings this small could withstand–”

Gwyn did not have time to complete his sentence. The animal, aggressive in a way beyond his imagination, flapped its wings ferociously and erupted in a cascade of angry honks, which startled him and his army enough to make them all jump back.

“Silence!” Gwyn yelled, as his knights fell over each other and their suits of armor clashed. His booming voice did not stop the bird. In a swift jump, he rose to the height of his hand and tugged at his finger quite painfully.

“Ouch! Blasted bird!”

As he tried to hit it back, he found out his reflexes were no match for the plumed menace. The bird was already running away, far from gracefully, and circled the small pile of embers at the heart of the chamber with untiring honks.

“Damned goose,” Gwyn cursed, to stop in his tracks a moment later. “...Goose?”

The bird also stopped running in circles, and stared back at him in mockery. Gwyn did not know how the knowledge of the animal's species had come to him; it seemed supernatural, such as one of the visions of victory the Flame had inspired in his soul long before.

“Goose,” he called then, reluctantly. “I do not know what brings you here or why. All I know–”

_Honk!_

“_All I know_,” he continued, menacing, “is I can't let a bird get in the way of my noble mission. We came this far to be stopped by you? _Never!_ My faithful knights, kill that accursed beast!”

A battle cry echoed in the whole Kiln, as ten of Anor Londo's most trusted archers drew their weapons and got ready to strike. They soon found out their endeavor was useless. A translucent barrier, similar to fog, blocked the entrance to both their arrows and their step; and the goose kept running in circles, just on the other side, calling at them with honks way too similar to laughter.

“T-this must be a divine curse,” Gwyn stuttered. “It can't be!”

Yet, all he and his knights could do was stand outside, caught in a stupor.

The goose, apparently unbothered by the heat, ran to the heart of the Kiln, quick to grab the remainder of the First Flame in its beak. Then, with the curiosity of a disobedient child, it scurried to the edge of the precipice around it. In a heartbeat, the flames plunged into the darkness, followed by its long bent neck.

In complete shock, Gwyn watched the last of the embers fade in the shadows, with the slow decay of death. The last thing he saw before passing out was the feathery tail of the goose, waddling away into nothingness as mysteriously as it had appeared.

And then, from the long night of the world, a timeless womanly voice echoed in the Kiln;

_Thus began the Age of Dark, and a sin so grave was prevented that the goddess Velka herself walked the earth to stop it. _

**Author's Note:**

> I read the legendary Pyre crossover, saw your list of Crossoverable Games with Untitled Goose Game ©, and couldn't find anything better to do than this. I hope you enjoyed this display of silliness. Much needed on my part, also.


End file.
